Recessed lighting fixtures are well known in the art. Such fixtures are often intended to be positioned in aligned rows in a ceilings However, alignment of such fixtures is often difficult. Oftentimes installers are forced to “eyeball” the fixtures during installation. Such imprecise alignment means undoubtedly results in deviation of the fixtures from the intended centerline of tie fixture row. While the deviation between two adjacent fixtures may not alone be noticeable, continued deviation between adjacent fixtures in the row is readily noticeable when the row is viewed in its entirety.
Moreover, recessed lighting fixtures are installed prior to installation of the ceiling. During ceiling installation, the fixtures have a tendency to get bumped or otherwise moved out of alignment with the other fixture in the row. No means currently exist to allow an installer to re-align a misaligned recessed lighting fixture without removing the ceiling panel to access the fixture.
Thus, there exists a need for means by which to align more accurately recessed lighting fixtures relative to each other both during initial installation and after the ceiling is installed.